History of the Comic Land
The Comic Land is an old idea. Solidified by imagination of BZP comic makers, we shall see the History of the Comic Land. It would be nice to put in the dates if edited. =Time before Time= *Two land masses are formed by the great spirit Hapori-Nui. One on the planet surface, one in a dome below the sea floor directly below the surface island. The surface island is made of surface rock, while the subterranian one is, of course, made of protodermis. *Hapori-Nui realizes he's encroaching on Mata-Nui's territory and raises the subterranian land to the surface, merging it with the surface land, creating a land with both surface ores and protodermis in its earth. He names the land Hapori-Nui, after himself. *Unbeknownst to Hapori, the energy he used to bond the two land masses accidentally creates native Matoran. There are two tribes, the Newbs of the West and the Ubians of the East. The Newbs are known for having short tempers and being generally unfriendly and xenophobic, while the Ubians are gentile and noble. *Matoran immigrants from Mata-Nui's world are brought to the island. They confront the Newbs, who attack the immigrants. They use use powerful and dangerous magic to fight. This ultimately leads to their own destruction. The strain of the conflict is too great for Hapori-Nui to bear. His massive power was becoming too difficult to contain under the stress, so he split apart into six beings. The Ubians are unaware of any of this and continue to live in peace. *Two of the six beings, Hapori Tohu and Hapori Dume, chose to watch over the island, while the other Hapori go elsewhere. Hapori Tohu saves the immigrants while Hapori Dume angerly sentences the Newbs to live on a small island to the north. Their powerful magic having damaged them, they eventually degrade into idiotic annoyances rather than dangerous savages. They then become known as the Noobs. *The immigrants participated in a special form of Matoran Reproduction of Hapori design. This created hybrids of all the "elements", and drastically changed the elemental nature of these Matoran. They also ate as humans do. *Hapori Tohu vanished, promising to appear before the Matoran again in the future. =The Pre-Age= *The immigrants and their descendents created two villages, Bio-Koro and Zanohi-Koro. Eventually these two merged into BZ-Koro. Haopri Tohu and Hapori Dume silently aided them, but for the most part they were fine on their own. *The immigrants' descendants name themselves "BZ-Matoran" *Hapori Dume casts a weary eye on the Ubians. Considering them freaks of nature(due to their creation) and fearing that they would be a threat to the BZ-Matoran(due to their practice of magic and Ninjutsu), he cast a curse on them that turned them into total savages, knowing that in this state they would be unable to unite and advance. *The Guardian appears. Even Hapori Tohu and Dume are confused by his presence. The Guardian takes several Matoran in to become his apprentices, becoming the Order of the Guardian. *The Order of the Guardian agrees to act on the wishes of Hapori Tohu and Haopri Dume, and to act in place of Toa, but primarily to preserve balance and make sure Destiny runs its course. *BZ-Koro rappidly advances and grows. Several BZ-Matoran move out and colonize other areas of the western land. *The Mohu-Wahi Rainforest is colonized by BZ-Matoran that are primarily Air or Flora Matoran. They name their treetop village Mohu-Koro, calling themselves Mohu-Matoran(though they are very similar to BZ-Matoran in their random/hybrid elemental structure.) They never even glimpse the Ubians despite living on the border. *BZ-Koro eventually advances into a city, being renamed BZ-Metru. It is a this point that yet another, smaller city appears seemingly out of nowhere. Hapori Tohu has kept his promise and has manifested himself once more, to guide the Matoran. This new city is named the Royal City. =The First Age= *BZ-Metru continues to grow and advance, and the Matoran continue to colonize the western lands. *While Hapori Tohu has become more active, Hapori Dume has as well. Criminals and lazy Matoran beware. *The Matoran start putting Tohu's face on everything. *Hapori Tohu stops speaking in the third person, both so he can relate to the Matoran more and because he was getting on Dume's nerves. *A trade route between Hapori-Nui and Metru-Nui opens up. At the opening, the BZ-Matoran lay their eyes on Lhikan, Tuyet, and Nidhiki, the first Toa they've ever seen. *Metru-nuians moving in and visiting contribute to BZ-Metru's advancement. BZ-Metru begins locally making Kanoka disks and Kanohi masks. *Aklini is officially introduced to BZ-Metru. *BZ-Metru Colosseum is created for playing Aklini. At its official opening, a Matoran named Kazu, who was stressed and arriving late, ran too far and tripped over the ribbon that was going to be cut. *Inspired by Hapori Dume, an Onu-Matoran Nuparu, upon returning to Onu-Metru, creates his final model for a law enforcement robot... the Vahki. Sir. Pickles, a Ta-Matoran who heavily aided him(and was likewise inspired by Hapori Dume), was never credited. *Hapori Dume is extremely impressed with the Vahki, not to mention happy to see something with his face on it for once. BZ-Metru orders a squad of Vahki. Metru-Nui creates a seventh squad with Hapori Dume's coloration, and ships it to BZ-Metru. These Vahki are brought under Hapori Dume's control. *A Matoran named Bob, a member of an ancient clan of baking Matoran, opens up a bakery/Inn east of BZ-Metru, aided by his grandmother. *A Matoran named Matrak begins training to be a Chronicler. Also, through an interesting set of circumstances, becomes the spokesmatoran of a brand of frozen dinners. *Kazu, the Matoran who tripped on the ribbon at the grand opening of the Colosseum, becomes a skilled athlete and Aklini player, becoming a member of the Aklini team: "The Deep Friers". *Due to a very popular art form among the BZ-Matoran, Hapori-Nui becomes frequently known as the Comic Land. *The Guardian gives Tohu warnings that Dume is showing signs of madness, but Tohu won't hear it. *Dume is slowly going insane from jealousy over the honors Tohu is given, and the fear and contempt that he receives instead. *Two days before a large Aklini game between the Deep Friers and Metru-Nui's international team, an extremely stressed Kazu stumbles in to Bob's Bakery and Inn. Bob notices his stress and gives him one of his famous cookies. Upon eating the cookie, Kazu's stress is cleansed, and he falls asleep instantly. *Upon awakening, Kazu and Bob become friends. *Matrak, Chronicler in Training, soon arrives at the bakery. He soon befriends Bob and Kazu. The friendship between these three Matoran will become vital in the future. (more coming soon) =The Second(?) Age= *The following events take place during and after Bionicle: Mask of Light *Ta-Matoran arrive from Mata Nui *Sir Pickles is captured by Zero, Orez, and Bormatu *Pickles is forced to build the "secret weapon"